Matt (Vendetta)
Matt (マット, Matto), real name Mail Jeevas (マイル=ジーヴァス, Mairu Jīvasu) is one of the main characters of Death Note: Vendetta. He's a close friend of Mello as well as one of the many children taken into the famous orphanage known as Wammy's House when he was young to be raised to succeed L as a world class detective. When L died at the hands of Kira, he joined Mello in tracking Kira down and killing him to avenge the late detective. Appearance Matt has brown hair and blue eyes and is typically seen wearing a red and black stripped shirt with blue pants and brown boots. He's commonly seen wearing a pair of goggles with amber-tinted lenses. He's also seen wearing long black gloves and usually wears a large white sleeveless vest with a white fur coat on it as well. Character Matt himself was very quiet at the orphanage and was mainly observant of those around him. As a result, Matt's developed great observational skills and they're shown to be expectional when used in crime scene investigation scenarios he went through while he was a resident at Wammy's House. Because of his observant nature, Matt is able to detect when one is lying and other subtle details about them and has made him Mello's assistant and spy when the two left the orphanage to avenge L. Matt has a dry sense of humor and is commonly seen poking fun at others whenever he feels like it as a means of quick entertainment, which he claims is necessary for him because he gets bored rather fast. He also tends to act very cocky, which has gotten him into tough situations before, and only talks when he feels like it. Around the other members of the Mafia, Matt largely ignores them but is commonly seen making fun of them whenever they screw up and claims that their nature makes it too easy for ridicule. Unsurprisingly, this either gets him into or risks getting into fights with other Mafia members. History Wammy's House Matt was raised in Wammy's House, an orphanage in Britain with the sole purpose of raising the orphans to become exceptional detectives and succeeding the most famous prodigy of them all, L. Growing up, Matt was an exceptional introvert and had little friends, but Mello was one of them and the two got along and were admirers of L. Matt was supportive of Mello when he was chosen to become one of L's successors alongside Near. When L was secretly announced dead in Japan during the Kira case. Mello and Near were still L's successors, but L had not chosen who was going to succeede him. Frustrated, Mello allowed Near to succeed L and he went to tell Matt the news and how he was going to avenge L himself. Matt, wanting to escape the orphanage and seek adventure, agreed to help Mello and the two of them ran away after Mello turned 17. Matt managed to gather what supplies they needed in order to survive on their own and they chose to go out and find L's office, the place where L operated from behind a computer before traveling to Japan. Searching L's Office After two weeks of searching, Matt and Mello found L's office which was hidden in an abandoned building based in northern Winchester. The two snuck their way into the office and found it abandoned with the only thing left being a bowl of candy and L's laptop, though Matt did find another room filled with evidence and items relating to his cases, mainly the Kira Case and what L could gather before making it to Japan and even what L gathered from the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, including recordings from the late serial killer, Beyond Birthday, who L talked about to Mello, Matt, Near and other potential successors. The two of them gathered the items to help track down Kira, but Mello took the items of the LA BB Murder Cases so he could write a book about the case to preserve L's legacy and keep his reputation as a world renowned detective alive. Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Epic gammer